


Christmas Traditions

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cropping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Christmas traditions are innocent, but Ron and Pansy's is a whole different type of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for daily_deviant's 's Kinky Kristmas 2013. Many thanks to my beta, flyingharmony.

"I do believe I told you to wear red tonight, Miss Parkinson," said Ron as he circled her, taking in her very striking, but very Slytherin green attire. "You appear to be wearing green. I do not like green."

"Green is Christmassy, too," Pansy objected. 

"Don't back chat me." 

"Sorry, Sir."

"That's better." Ron thought Pansy looked so cute when she was contrite, but it wasn't very often that he got to see it, and he definitely wasn't seeing it now. Instead of the apologetic look she should be wearing, she was trying very badly to stop herself from smirking. "You've been a very naughty girl this year, haven't you?"

Pansy nodded and avoided his gaze, staring at the floor with that damned smirk on her face.

"How many times have I had to discipline you professionally?"

"A lot?"

"A lot," Ron agreed. He picked up a piece of parchment off his desk and held it up in front of her. "Fifty-nine times, to be exact. Anyone else would have fired you."

Pansy looked concerned then. "You're not going to fire me, are you?"

"No—you've been punished and forgiven for each and every infraction." He wanted to smile at the look of relief on her face, but he knew it wouldn't suit the mood so he refrained from it. "In fact, your behaviour is better than last year. Do you remember how many infractions you incurred last year?" Pansy shook her head. "Seventy-three. So you are learning, albeit slowly."

A wide grin threatened to spread across Pansy's face, but one hard look from Ron stopped it.

"I'm going to set you a goal. I want less than forty infractions next year. If we go in that vein and lose twenty infractions a year, you should be the perfect employee in a few years' time."

"What if I don't want to be the perfect employee?"

"I know you want to be the perfect submissive. You just need my help to get you there, and get you there I shall." Ron smiled teasingly at her and went behind his desk, taking out a crop and casting an enlargement charm on it. Before they went any further, Pansy needed to be disciplined for her failure to dress correctly. "You'll receive six swats, on your bare arse. Lift your dress and bend over my desk."

A little surprisingly, Pansy obeyed, sticking her arse out as much as possible. He walked round and took a long, hard look at it. She had a delectable arse and she knew it. "Like this, Sir?"

"Yes," said Ron, trying not to let it show in his voice how affected he was by such a sight. "Now pull down your knickers."

Pansy placed her thumbs in her green thong, slowly pulling it down over her arse and past her knees. She wiggled her bottom as much as she could, and flicked the lacy pair towards him with her black heels. 

"I'll add another two swats on for your _green_ lingerie, too."

"Aww, but—!" Pansy whined, though she quickly stopped in her tracks when Ron delivered a sharp spank to her right buttock. "Yes, Sir."

"That's better." Ron positioned himself behind Pansy so he had the perfect angle with which to swat her. "Are you ready?" Pansy nodded and braced herself, and Ron swiftly delivered the first swat. She didn't cry out, but he did see her bite her lip and tense her arse. She took the second and third swats relatively well, but she let out a yelp on the fourth swat, and after the fifth, she was pulling her bottom in, as far away from Ron as she could get. "Stick your arse out. Come on, now. Only two more to go. You can handle that, can't you? You've taken much more before."

Pansy nodded and stuck her bottom out again, although tentatively this time. Neither of them were into sadomasochism, and pain was only ever used as a punishment. It was a pretty effective one, too.

"There's a good girl." Ron delivered the last two swats in quick succession, wanting to get it over and done with so they could begin the real fun. When Pansy heard him drop the crop, she grabbed her bottom and began to rub her hands over it in an attempt to soothe it. "Wait there," he said, going back round to his desk drawer and taking out a healing salve. He opened the jar as he returned to face Pansy's now bright red bottom, dipping his fingers in and coating them. "This might be a little cold," he warned. Either it was cold or it was the pain, but one of the two made Pansy flinch when he touched her. He persevered, slowly and gently rubbing the salve into her bottom. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. Sir." 

Ron smiled and helped her stand. "I think we can get rid of the dress now, don't you?" She nodded and unzipped it, carelessly dropping it to the floor and kicking it over to join her knickers. "And your bra." She discarded that too, revealing the entirety of her beautiful body to his eyes. "Now your punishment is over, we can get on with the real fun."

Pansy's face lit up hopefully. "My Christmas present?" 

"Your Christmas present," Ron confirmed. He smiled as she grinned widely. Anal sex was a particular kink for Pansy, and so she only got it on Christmases, birthdays, or whenever she'd been especially good. He couldn't risk spoiling her by giving it to her too often. "Take the lube out of my desk and begin to prepare yourself while I get undressed." Although he tried to appear as though he wasn't watching while she prepared herself, he couldn't help but take his time getting his robes off in order to sneak sly glances at her. He liked watching her run her fingers in circles around her arsehole, slipping a coated finger in and fucking herself until she could fit two in. With anal being a rare treat for her, she always needed to be adequately prepared.

Ron finished undressing and went over to Pansy, lining his cock up with her mouth. "Get it nice and wet, there's a good girl." She obeyed eagerly, opening her mouth wide and taking him in, licking his shaft and swirling her tongue around his head. It felt amazing, but he knew her arse would feel even better, so he allowed her to give it a little kiss before he positioned himself behind her. He dipped his hand in the jar of lube Pansy had been using only moments earlier and coated his cock in it, just so they'd be extra prepared, then placed it at her arsehole. "Ready, Pansy?"

"Yes, Sir!" Pansy said gleefully, pushing her arse back slightly and making it easier for Ron to push in. He went slowly, very slowly, though he didn't really have any trouble getting in. She gasped as he filled her up, his balls hitting her cunt, and then he pulled slowly out again. She was so very tight; her arse was just about the perfect fit for his length. If she didn't love it so much and he didn't want to spoil her, he'd do it a lot more than he already did.

Once Ron was absolutely sure Pansy could take it, he began to speed up his thrusts. He placed his hands firmly on the top of her arsecheeks and pressed his fingers into her skin, just enough for her to take notice, but not enough to cause pain. She met his thrusts and began to moan; she'd always been loud during sex. It was one of the things he loved about her. 

"My clit..." Pansy said between moans. "Can I...?"

"Yes," Ron replied, "but you know not to come without permission."

Ron let out a loud moan himself as Pansy squeezed her arse in way of a thank you. While she held onto the desk with one hand and allowed the other to travel down to play with her clit, he grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull her head back. It wasn't designed to hurt her, merely exert his control further. He felt his orgasm on the horizon as Pansy's moans grew louder and he saw her arm frantically moving her hand beneath their bodies. He loved seeing her in the throes of pleasure, and the added treat of the tightness of her arse was becoming too much for him. He could tell it was becoming so for her too, but she wouldn't get to come until he did. 

"I'm going to come soon," Ron croaked, surprised at the lack of his voice. He cleared his throat and then said, "Are you ready?"

Pansy nodded eagerly and squeaked out a loud and breathy, "Yes!" Realising her mistake before Ron could point it out to her, she quickly added, "Sir!" She wouldn't want to lose the chance to orgasm during her favourite sexual activity.

"Come!" Ron said more loudly than he meant to, almost shouting it, as he came inside Pansy's tight arse. She came the second she heard him speak, and her shaking body underneath him felt like heaven. He loved knowing he could do that to her. He let go of her hair and relaxed his hand, then bent forwards to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Good girl. There's a good girl."

They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breaths and appreciating being close to one another. The sound of a clock chime brought them out of their moment, and Ron carefully pulled out of her.

"Fix yourself up," he said. He grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself, then _Accio_ 'd his clothes. He dressed quickly, as did Pansy. "The guests will be arriving soon."

"How on earth did one of our Christmas traditions become shagging each other before the Ministry party on Christmas Eve?" Pansy asked, a mischievous glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. She appeared a bit flushed, but apart from that, she looked as clean-cut and elegant as when she'd arrived. 

Ron shrugged as he fitted his cuff-links. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining. Are you?"

"Not while anal's on the menu." Pansy winked and left Ron's office, her arse wiggling deliciously as she did so. She was going to open the door and prepare to meet the guests, he knew, while he would take a last look around the main office to check there was nothing out of place. He left his own personal office and locked it, trying the door a couple of times to make sure no drunken guests could wander in for a good time. As Pansy knew all too well, he had a lot of items in his desk that weren't exactly work related.

They were both aware that people still talked about them after all these years, still couldn't believe they were a couple after what had happened back at Hogwarts, but Ron knew Pansy thrived on that. He suspected part of the reason for her continuous bad behaviour was to make sure she—and by extension, Ron, as he would never fire her—was still talked about. Personally, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone—not even to Pansy, though he was sure she already knew—he was delighted to be the hot topic of conversation.

Throughout their teen years, Harry had been the name on everyone's lips, but now, with a lover like Pansy by his side, it was his turn to shine.


End file.
